1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing/cutting device and, more particularly, to a device which may print a specific pattern or figure and then cut it down, which is most suitable for children's use
2. Description of the Related Art
For students and children, the artistic designs, manual works, or posters in schools generally have repetitive figures or patterns which often take a long time to form and cut the required figures and/or patterns, and sometimes the figures and patterns may be inadvertently damaged during cutting.
The present invention is intended to provide a printing/cutting device for figures to solve this problem.